FALLing to Pieces
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: The Samurai team is falling to pieces, and it's up to Emily to bring the back together..fast. One-shot, 2nd installment in the Seasonal Series  Sequel to 'We have to do what now'


FALLing to Pieces

Author Note: YES, I _know _it's no longer fall. :/ BUT I need to do a fall fic for my seasonal series, so here is a one-shot! Then I'm updating some other stories and starting my Winter big Christmas fic! ^_^ Sound good? Thought so. LOL enjoy!

P.S. This is the sequel to **We have **to do what now? ****I DID tell you I was doing this as a seasonal series, right? Great!

_XXXXXXXX _

_**Last time on the Seasonal Series... **_

_Rolling his eyes, the senensi of the Samurai went looked for the Blue Ranger. All of them about jumped to the moon at his scream._

_"This is unacceptable!" he yelled to the Water Samurai, who was holding onto Maria tight in the backyard._

_"You're scaring her!" Kevin yelled as the girl started weeping, "shhh…"_

_"I will not allow a child!" the man growled, angry._

_"Then you don't allow me," Kevin then marched right out of the doors._

_"Kevin!" Mia and Antonio raced after him._

_"Mentor…" Wesley and Jayden went after him._

_"Mike?" Lily called, searching everyone for her boyfriend, "where are you?"_

_Emily shivered a little in the first fall air, alone now. _

_"Heck of a way to end the summer," she muttered, going after Lily._

_**Now in the present... **_

"Lily?" Emily caught up with Mike's girlfriend. (Bear with me folks. :))

"I can't find him!" the older girl was in tears, shaking violently, "I'm so scared, Em!"

"I know, I am too," she wrapped her arms around her tightly, stroking her hair and mumuring words of comfort in her ear, "but we gotta be strong, just like he'd want, huh?"

"R-right," she wiped the rest of her tearflow and sniffed, "but we have to find him."

"And we will," she wrapped her arm around her friend, "come on, let's try the river."

XXXXXXXX

"Unbeliable," only a few times had Wesley and Jayden ever since Mentor so ticked off. The old man threw his stick across the room, hitting a vase and making it pieces of glass.

"I understand your angry, but.." Wesley began, but Mentor turned toward him with fire in his eyes.

"A child?" he yelled, snarling, "a child indeed! Not in _this _household! I am surprised Kevin..." Sighing bitterly, he started to clean up the mess he'd made with his now broken stick.

"Maybe you should talk to him, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason," Jayden was pleading with him.

"Dude, you're turning into Emily on me," the Silver Ranger mumured, earning himself a jab in the ribs, "ow! Man, what did I do?"

"I suppose," the sensi finished cleaning up the vase and stick, dumping it into the trashcan and striding to his room, "but not tonight." He then closed his door very calmly.

_CRASH! _

XXXXXXXX

"We don't need them," Kevin was playing with Maria, far out of town and now under a beautiful country side, the city lights shining in the distance, "all that matters is me and you."

"Friends?" the four year old questioned, confused.

"Not anymore," he sighed, kissing her nose, "they're jerks."

"Meanie pants?" she offered, and he laughed, agreeing.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?" he smiled at her gently, stroking her beautiful black curls, staring her right in her big green eyes.

"You my brother," she used his fake title to her, throwing her arms around his neck.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where could he be?" Mia was basically freaking out, pulling on her hair as she and Antonio searched for him frantically.

"I don't know," Antonio was worried for his pal, but not _that _worried, "if I knew where he was, would I be wondering where he was?"

"Right," she mumbled, sighing, "I'm scared for him. I really am."

"Yep," jealously was building up in his chest as he parted the bushes, wishing they'd find him so he could stop listening to her be _so worried_.

"Toni?" she blinked, putting a hand on his shoulder, "are you..?"

"Don't call me Toni," he snapped, striding off.

**A month and a half later... **

"This isn't exactly a feast," Maria commented as the two ate Thanksgiving diner together in their hide-away in the countryside. They'd gotten a treehouse, ate from the city, and they were both perfectly happy together.

"Well, you know," he smiled before thinking about how his Thanksgiving diner used to be with Mia.

"Are you okay?" she saw his eyes grow a bit sad before he blinked, clearing it.

"Perfectly fine," he promised, "more chips?"

XXXXXXXX

Mike was starving, bored, and wet now. He'd run away in fear of the others' tempers, and even more so Mentor's, and he felt like there was nowhere else to go. He was ready to go back a week into this, but he knew he'd done enough damage already. Home would be bad, since his mother would have been ashamed and his dad didn't think he was too old to get a whippin.

"What in the world?" he suddenly stumbled upon Kevin and Maria's new home, "who could be in a treehouse during Thanksgiving?"

"Did you hear that?" he heard a girl's voice before a familar face peered out of the window.

"Mike?" Kevin couldn't believe it, "how did you find us? Where are the others?"

"I ran away, too," he called back, "I haven't seen them in forever. How's it going up there?"

"Perfectly happy," he replied, feeling sorry for his friend, "want to join us for diner?"

"Thanks, man," and the Green Ranger joined the new little family.

XXXXXXXX

"What's there to be thankful for?" Mia sighed, not very cheery since they lost Mike and Kevin.

"Hey, don't be like that," Emily tried to smile, but her heart hurt too much from seeing them all so depressed, "it's Thanksgiving."

"Yeah," Jayden mumbled, staring at his plate.

Wesley sighed at Mentor, who was obviously still bitter on his second best going against him. Antonio hadn't been talking, obviously not happy with Mia, and Lily wouldn't come out of her room at home, much less talk to anybody. She knew the Shiba House was broken now, and to top it all off, they kept having defeats because they weren't powerful with two Rangers short. It was pretty bad, to summarize.

Rising, she exited outside without anybody moving or asking her were she was going. Sighing when she was out, the girl took out her flute and locked the back door. She just didn't feel like anybody needed to hear her play or sing today. Putting it to her lips, she blew a sad, flowing tune. Pausing for a minute, she started to sing a little song.

_Once upon a time there was a girl, _

_Totally lost in the big old world. _

_Once upon a time she had some friends, _

_but now she can't be sure. _

Would they really make up after all this? Would they ever even _find _the Green and Blue Rangers?

_Once there was some fighting, _

_and then came the tears. _

_What happened to everything they had? _

_Where did the love go? _

She went up a basic scale on her flute.

_Once upon a time things were happy, _

_everything was perfect, no fighting. _

_But then someone closed the fairy tale and things fell apart... _

_Where's the happy ending? _

She questioned if there _was _going to be one. By the looks of it, her fairtytail was crashing down.

_Once upon a time there was silence, _

_tension in the air. _

_Then there was avoiding, _

_vacent stares and vacent hearts... _

She played up the scale and down again.

_The princess and her friends, _

_they're falling oh so hard. _

_Hearts broken in the shards, _

_this was supposed to be a fairtail. _

_Once upon a time things were happy, _

_everything was perfect, no fighting. _

_But then someone closed the fairy tale and things fell apart... _

_Where's the happy ending? _

She played with more force, hitting notes to repeat the chorus in music.

_Where's the magicail, so wonderful, _

_Totally incredible kiss _

_Where's the fireworks and laughter, _

_Will the dreams come true? _

_Once upon a time things were happy, _

_everything was perfect, no fighting. _

_But then someone closed the fairy tale and things fell apart... _

_Where's the happy ending? _

_Oh where is it? _

Tears pricked her eyes.

_Oh, oh...yeah. _

She placed her instrument to her heart and let the wind rearange her curls. The team was falling to pices, and with Christmas just around the corner...she'd just have to pray for a Christmas miracale.

And she knew just who could help.


End file.
